


You're An Idiot

by hobbleit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Communication Failure, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbleit/pseuds/hobbleit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is avoiding being intimate with Courfeyrac, who is very confused about it all.  Combeferre makes everyone see sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spin Hugo Spin prompt: Enjolras is very insecure when it comes to sex because Courfeyrac has a lot of experience and he has none. He starts making up excuses to avoid sex and even being naked in front of his boyfriend. Despite what Enjolras believes, Courfeyrac likes sex with Enjolras best mostly because he is in love with him. I would like a happy ending.

“Hey,” Courfeyrac grinned as he jumped on the bed and planted a kiss on Enjolras’ cheek.  “How’s your day been?”

Enjolras had been curled up in bed with a book before his boyfriend had interrupted him.  He dropped the book down onto the floor beside the bed and embraced Courfeyrac.  “It was good.”

“Good,” Courfeyrac responded and pulled Enjolras in for another kiss.  They sat on the bed for a few minutes just kissing each other before Courfeyrac decided to make another move.  He pulled the hem of Enjolras’ t-shirt up and ran his hands over the perfectly soft skin.

Enjolras let out a terrified squeak and pushed Courfeyrac’s hands away before pushing his boyfriend off him.  “I’m sorry,” he apologised.  “I’m just feeling a little too tired tonight.”

Courfeyrac sighed as Enjolras turned off the light.  His boyfriend had been finding excuses not to have sex for weeks now and it was beginning to frustrate Courfeyrac. He didn’t know why Enjolras was doing this, saying he was too tired or too busy but all he wanted to do was make love to him.  He just wanted to know what was wrong so he could fix it.

-x-

“How long’s this been going on?”  Combeferre asked sympathetically as Courfeyrac stared dejectedly into his cup of coffee.

“A few weeks,” he responded.

“And what did you do wrong?”  He asked somewhat less sympathetically.

“I swear I did nothing,” Courfeyrac protested.  “It was great when we first got together, it was romantic and sweet and he seemed to be really into it but now he doesn’t want to do anything.  He keeps saying he’s too busy or he’s too tired.  He won’t even undress around me, I haven’t seen him in anything less than a t-shirt and boxers for weeks and  I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

“I know this might seem like a radical approach but have you tried asking him?”

“Will you stop being sarcastic about my love life and suggest something helpful,” Courfeyrac cried.  “Of course I’ve tried asking him but he avoids my questions.  Can you ask him?  He might open up to you.”

“I’ll ask,” Combeferre smiled.  “I just hope you’re prepared that you might not get the answer you actually want.”

“I just want to know where I stand.  If he’s lost interest in me then it’s better to know now and not let things go on the way they are.”

Combeferre looked at Courfeyrac and he was taken aback by just how upset the situation with Enjolras was making him.  He had to admit he had been a little surprised when the two of them had announced they were a couple but he was glad they were.  They worked well together, Combeferre had to admit.  Courfeyrac helped Enjolras to relax so that he didn’t obsess over things so much and Enjolras calmed Courfeyrac down.  Now he was wondering if Enjolras had got bored of the relationship already and just didn’t know how to end it.  He would have to talk to him.

He found Enjolras in his apartment, his head buried in a mound of papers.  “Enjolras, can I talk to you?”  He asked.

Enjolras raised his head and smiled.  “Of course, what do you want to talk about?”

“It’s about Courf,” Combeferre sighed, mentally preparing him for the conversation he thought he was going to have.

“What about him?  Something hasn’t happened to him, has it?”  Combeferre could hear the panic in Enjolras’ voice and that confused him even more.

“No, he’s fine,” he quickly reassured his friend.  “He’s just a little upset and confused and he wanted me to talk to you to try and figure out what’s going on.”

“Why’s he upset?”

Combeferre almost laughed at Enjolras.  His comment sounded so innocent.  It was easy to forget that Enjolras wasn’t the most experienced person when it came to relationships and until he had began seeing Courfeyrac he hadn’t even seen the point of them.  He genuinely had no idea that he had upset his boyfriend.

“It’s just that you’ve been pulling away from him and he doesn’t know why.  He’s confused because he thought you had a good thing together.”

Enjolras sighed and ran his hand through his already messy hair.

“Look, if you want to break up with him then that’s your business and I won’t get involved with your decision but just don’t keep him hanging around like this because it’s killing him.”

“I don’t want to break up with him,” Enjolras eventually said.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“You’ll think I’m being stupid.”

“I won’t, I promise, but you have to tell me because you’re not going to figure it out if you keep it to yourself.”

“I’m not trying to push Courf away because I want to break up with him, I’m pushing him away because I’m feeling so insecure around him.”

“What do you mean?”

“He has been with so many people and he has so much experience and I just feel like I can’t live up to his expectations because I don’t have that experience.  I worry that he will become bored with me or that he’ll break up with me because I’m not as good as other people.”

Enjolras shifted nervously in his seat so Combeferre wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled his friend close.  Enjolras rested his head on Combeferre’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“He doesn’t think that,” Combeferre tried to reassure him.  “He’s never going to think that.”

“How do you know?  I know I’m not experienced and I know that I can’t live up to his expectations.”

“He doesn’t think that, I know he doesn’t.  Enj, I’ve seen the way he looks at you and I have never seen him look more in love with a person than he does with you.  Look, I know he’s had a lot of relationships and that might look daunting to you because you’ve never had a relationship but you can’t let your own personal insecurities get in the way of a good thing.  He doesn’t care about your past and you shouldn’t care about his either.”

“I just don’t want to let him down.”

“You won’t let him down,” Combeferre said as he kissed the top of Enjolras’ head.  “You have to tell him how you’re feeling, though, it’s not fair to just push him away.”

“I know and I will.  I’m just scared.”

“It’s natural to be scared.  It’s natural to feel like you’re in too deep but you have to overcome it because if you do then it will all be worth it.”

“Thanks Ferre.”

-x-

Courfeyrac entered the flat with a sick feeling in his stomach.  He wasn’t ready for the conversation he knew was coming.  Combeferre had told him that everything would be all right but he had a feeling that it was all going to end badly and he didn’t want to hear the words Enjolras was about to say.

“Hey,” Enjolras greeted and pulled Courfeyrac close to him.  “I’m glad you came.  I think we need to talk.”

“Yeah I guess we do,” Courfeyrac said sadly as Enjolras took his hand and led him to the sofa, thinking he was about to be dumped.  They sat down next to each other.

“I’m sorry,” Enjolras said which made Courfeyrac look up in surprise.

“What?”

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting recently.  I’ve been stupid and I’ve let my own personal insecurities get in the way of our relationship.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I’ve been avoiding physical contact with you because I’m scared.  I’m scared that I won’t live up to your expectations because I have no experience.  I’m scared that you’ll get bored with me because you’re used to being with someone who knows what they’re doing and I’m completely clueless.”

Courfeyrac laughed, “how could you think that?”

“Because I’m an idiot.”

“You are an idiot.  Enj, listen to me, I am not going to get bored with you and I don’t care that you don’t have any experience.  You are perfect to me.  You are smart and beautiful and a good person and I am not with you just because of some whim and that I’ll get bored and look elsewhere.  I know we’ve only had sex a couple of times and I get that you’re nervous that you won’t live up to whatever expectations you have put on yourself but I don’t care.  I am not with you because I see it as a bit of fun and when I get bored I’ll go off somewhere else.  I am with you because I love you.”

“You love me?”  Enjolras sounded taken aback and more than a little speechless.

“Yes, I love you,” Courfeyrac repeated.

“I love you too,” Enjolras replied.

“Good,” Courfeyrac smiled and kissed him.  “Can we stop all this nonsense about me getting bored with you because I can tell you now that is never going to happen,” he pulled Enjolras to his feet and dragged him to the bedroom, his lips never leaving Enjolras’ the entire time.

He pushed Enjolras down onto the bed and lay next to him, his hands running up and down his boyfriend’s perfect body.  “Now, I am going to do some pretty filthy and unimaginable things to your body and you are going to enjoy it very much,” he pushed Enjolras’ shirt up and began kissing his toned torso.

“Is that so?”  Enjolras asked between moans.  Courfeyrac was turning him on and he was enjoying it very much.

“Yep, I guarantee it because I am so very, very good at it.”

“Don’t stop,” Enjolras gasped as Courfeyrac kissed his way down his body, pausing momentarily as he reached Enjolras’ trousers.  He flicked the button open and then the zipper before pulling them down.

“Get ready to have the greatest night of your life,” Courfeyrac grinned as he continued his ministrations leaving Enjolras speechless and content.


End file.
